Model Behavior
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok this is based off the movie model behavior basically Katherine perirce is a famous model, elena gilbert a highschool outcast meet at a party and relize how much they resemble each other and switch places I promise this is a Delena story


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

_Good morning New York its 6:00 am and Monday, now I know most of you hate Monday's but what's to hate?_

I quickly slammed the off button on my alarm clock, I absolutely positively hate Mondays especially with the school I go to, my best friend Caroline and I are the outcasts of our school and the bitch of our school Bonnie reminds us of that everyday

"Elena get downstairs or you'll be late for school" my Aunt Jenna yelled with every ounce of will in me I got out of bed and dressed in my normal clothing and walked down stairs to see my Aunt Jenna, my Uncle, and my annoying little brother sitting down eating breakfast

"Elena please don't forget that we have to cater tonight at mystic falls hotel" I sighed "yeah I know Alaric I'll be here right after school so we can go" just as I sat down to eat my watch beeped letting me know that it was time for school "ugh time to go to the bane of my existence school" I reached over the counter and grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door

"Hey Caroline" I said as I walked up to my locker "hey" she said with a bright smile "so are we still…" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Stefan the best looking guy at our school (**hold on Delena fans I promise this is a Damon and Elena story)** I could not breathe sometimes when I saw him, I could not help but stare out him,

"aww how adorable the geek has a thing for my boyfriend" Bonnie said with a devious smirk, not that I blame her he is gorgeous which is why he is mine" she laughed and they both walked away "don't listen to her she is a bitch" we laughed together and headed to our first period class

**Katherine's p.o.v**

"For the love of god Rose where is my latte?" how hard could it possibly be to get me a latte "oh honey, I wanted to remind you about the two photo shoots today and then our workout session" today thanks mom I mumbled under my breath

Suddenly Rose appeared with my latte and magazine and surprise, surprise guess whose face was on the cover mine the cover read "_Katherine Peirce and Damon Salvatore secretly dating?" _

I threw the magazine across the room I hate Damon Salvatore why do they keep linking me to him "Rose what time is my first photo shoot?" "In an hour, oh and before I forget to remind you, you have to attend your book signing party tonight"

I just groaned I hated being a model, it's really not all that it's cracked up to be

**4 hours later**

I was finally dressed for my book signing, I walked outside Rose following close behind me we stepped into the limo, "look I know your mom is out of town and all" I stopped her short "what she's out of town?" "Yes she is but she gave me strict orders to keep you out of trouble and follow the schedule or I'm fired"

Oh we wouldn't want that now would we, I said sarcastically under my breath I walked into mystic falls hotel and was immediately engulfed by a delightful smell of food another up to my mother being out of town is that she cannot control what I eat

I walked over to one of the first people handing out food grabbed some cheese and started to walk away but I suddenly noticed she looked familiar I turned around she had already turned her back to me so I tapped heron the shoulder and when she turned around a little bit of cheese fell onto my shirt but I was too distracted looking at the girl in front of me

It was like looking in a mirror "oh my god your Katherine Peirce" she said before I started to drag her to the women's bathroom

**Elena's p.o.v**

"Oh my god your Katherine Peirce" I said loudly and she started pulling me towards the bathroom once we got there she locked the door and then said "what's your name" "Elena" I managed to mumble out

"Elena your what 16?" I nodded "what's it like to be a normal teenager?" I was shocked by the question I looked at her shocked and then proceeded to tell her about my life

After a few minutes of talking I said "I'm totally boring you aren't I" she quickly shook her head "this is fascinating" I looked at her confused "not that I'm not honored to be talking to you Katherine but why would you ask me of all people"

"well for 2 reasons, one I have no friends thanks to my mom and the only people I'm allowed to hang out with are 20 years older than me and two I got an amazing Idea when I saw that we look a lot alike, lets switch places for 2 weeks" I was shocked "what?" "That will never work me would be a horrible model I already hate people taking my picture":

"Oh c'mon please I would love to know what it's like to be a normal teenager and don't lie I know somewhere inside you always wanted to know what it's like to be famous, c'mon Elena it's now or never"

I sighed I knew she was right and I mean its only two weeks "okay" I mumbled out and she started dancing around excited I took a deep breath for once in my life I had a chance at having real fun


End file.
